Internet Addict
by sully vann
Summary: You never know who you'll meet online.
1. Default Chapter

rated PG (at the most)  
  
chloe/lex  
  
multi-chapter (6)  
  
summary: you'll never know who you'll meet online  
  
"Lex?...Lex?...LEX!"  
  
Lex's neck snapped up from his computer screen to see Clark standing in front of him, a smile on his face.  
  
"I've been standing here for five minutes and you didn't even notice! What are you reading? It must be good." Clark smiled.  
  
"Email. From Dad. I was getting a little into it, you know how it is." Lex said, covering smoothly as he exited his Yahoo group email.  
  
"What did your Dad have to say?" Clark asked, sitting across from Lex.  
  
"Same old.I'm disappointed in you, don't forget I'm watching you.Love you to Dad." Lex said with a grim smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I just dropped off this week's produce, and it's the first of the month, so time to pay up!" Clark grinned.  
  
"You're in a surprisingly good mood." Lex said, getting his checkbook out of his desk.  
  
"Chloe...I asked her to the spring formal.things just finally seem to be falling into place for me." Clark smiled, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What happened to the lovely Miss Lang?" Lex asked as he handed Clark a check.  
  
"I don't know, really. I just see Chloe.differently ever since the crazy cop incident." Clark replied.  
  
"Maybe you've realized how important she is to you?" Lex grinned, truly happy Clark was finally figuring out his feeling for a few of Smallville's younger population. Lex has been watching Clark and his friends dancing around each other for months.  
  
"Maybe. But listen, I've got to go help Chloe with the latest edition of the Torch." Clark said, pocketing the check and turning to leave.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lex called after him, smiling as Clark threw a grin over his shoulder.  
  
Lex waited until he heard Clark start up the engine and drive off to reopen his email.  
  
"Damn! Think this list could get any more posts per minute?" Lex mumbled to himself, reopening the email titled 'Chapter Fourteen-Love and Lust' and settling back into his chair to read.  
  
*  
  
Chloe grinned as she read the last line of another_bald_man's reply to the latest chapter of her fan fiction, but her smile immediately contorted as she heard someone ring the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Chloe yelled, closing her laptop and racing to answer the door. "This better be good, I'm in the midst of a potential online love connection!" Chloe muttered to herself, opening the door. "Clark! What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, her smile popping up again.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Chloe. Yes, I would love to come in." Clark answered, grinning.  
  
"Oh, come on in. Sorry, it's just, I wasn't expecting you." Chloe babbled, opening the door and turning to sit on her couch. Clark shut the door behind him and sat next to Chloe. "Should I have been expecting you?" Chloe asked, looking at her watch, wondering if she lost track of time while she was online.  
  
"Nah. I was in the neighborhood and thought, hey, Chloe lives here!"  
  
"You were in the neighborhood?" Chloe grinned. "Clark, you could live on the other side of town and still be in the neighborhood."  
  
"Right. So, maybe I just wanted to see you." Clark said, blushing.  
  
"Surprise visits, mindless excuse making, and blushing over little old me? You haven't been sniffing any flowers lately, have you?" Chloe said, reaching over to feel Clark's forehead.  
  
"No, goofball. I just.felt like seeing you! Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Clark asked, getting defensive.  
  
"Lordy, Clark, it's not like you come over every day!"  
  
"Well, maybe I want to change that." Clark answered, catching Chloe's gaze.  
  
"Wow, I must be having delayed shock because of this cop thing, because I almost thought you just tried to make a pass at me."  
  
"What if I was?" Clark asked, leaning closer to Chloe.  
  
'Another_bald_man is probably 35, married, and has three kids. Clark.is here. And I'm here. We're here.together, alone, and I think he's about to kiss me!' Chloe's mind exploded with these thoughts as Clark got closer and closer.  
  
"I'd tell you to quit talking." Chloe said, surprised her snarkiness was still intact when Clark's lips were within mackage distance.  
  
"Good." Clark said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Chloe's firmly. 


	2. Two

SugarandSpice, you're last chapter reeked of happy go lucky-goofy grin- floating on thin air-on cloud nine happiness. Are you in love or just terminally ill?  
  
  
  
-another_bald_man  
  
  
  
Lex grinned at his own bluntness.  
  
  
  
"This is what I love about the internet. No one knows who I am, so I can be who I want," Lex said to himself as he snapped his laptop shut. Lex surveyed the Talon, looking for any patron he could scare or sweet talk into another cup of coffee, when his eyes caught on Chloe.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled as he remembered how Clark went on and on about how proud he was of  
  
Chloe snagging a summer internship at the Planet. Lex also remembered Clark  
  
going on and on about how much he was going to miss Chloe.  
  
  
  
'A chance to make our local intrepid reporter blush? Priceless." Lex thought to himself as he motioned for Chloe to come over to his table, not wanting to  
  
leave his laptop alone, even if Smallville wasn't a hotbed for laptop swiping  
  
crimes.  
  
  
  
"Lex Luthor, inviting me to his table? Dating Clark has got me moving up in the world!" Chloe snarked as she sat across from him.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of Clark, he told me about you're internship with the Planet. I'm  
  
impressed."  
  
  
  
"That sounded like a compliment!"  
  
  
  
"It was. Looks like you might rule the world of journalism before you turn  
  
thirty."  
  
  
  
"Am I knocking you off your throne, so to speak?"  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I plan to be greater than the reach of the world of journalism. Who  
  
knows, maybe one day we'll be fighting neck-and-neck for sole power of the  
  
world."  
  
  
  
"Lex, I don't want to rule the world! I just want to get a byline in the  
  
Planet."  
  
  
  
"Baby steps?"  
  
  
  
"Something like that." Chloe grinned; knowing arguing with a Luthor was futile. "Hey, Clark!" Chloe waved across the room and Clark smiled back, making his way over to the table.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chloe." Clark said, sitting down and automatically putting his arm around her chair. "Hey, Lex."  
  
  
  
"Clark." Lex nodded. I think I'd better leave you two alone. I see the look in Clark's eyes, and I don't think I have an umbrella out in the car." Lex grinned, standing up and grasping his laptop firmly.  
  
  
  
"Funny, Lex. Very funny. Where was this funny guy when I interviewed you last time?" Chloe said, smiling lazily up at Lex.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you'll get an exclusive funny-man interview...one of these days." Lex  
  
added quickly as Chloe's eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
"Lex, weren't you leaving?" Clark asked, his voice speaking volumes.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright!" Lex replied, turning and walking away. Lex grinned as he  
  
unlocked his car, turned to look in the window, and saw Clark lean into Chloe. 


	3. Three

"Ah, a ray of hope amidst this destruction. Hey, Chloe." Lex said, leaning against a counter at the Beanery as a waitress made Chloe's coffee.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's me, one big ray of sunshine. Hey, Lex," Chloe shot back as she paid the cashier and made her way towards the door. "I feel so bad, buying coffee while all these people are so hurt and everything .but I am going to be in a car with my Dad for three hours, I need it!" Chloe said as she stepped around some cots.  
  
  
  
"I understand. I need a tranquilizer when I'm around my Dad." Lex winced when he realized what he had said. "That's not...I didn't mean it like that." Lex said, opening the door for Chloe.  
  
  
  
"I heard about your Dad. I'm sorry," Chloe said, turning to him in the broad sunlight.  
  
  
  
"I heard about Clark. What an idiot." Lex replied, shrugging of Chloe's comment.  
  
  
  
"Don't try to change the subject...and not to Clark, if you must change it."  
  
  
  
"Am I sensing a bit of bitterness?"  
  
  
  
"It's a long story, and my Dad is waiting. I'll see you when I see you, Lex." Chloe said, sliding on her sunglasses and turning to cross the street.  
  
  
  
"Would three hours be enough time?" Lex called out, causing Chloe to turn around.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Luthor?" Chloe grinned.  
  
  
  
"I've got to go into Metropolis to take care of some business for my Dad. Let me take you...three hours has to be enough time for you to tell me your long story," Lex proposed.  
  
  
  
"Somehow, I'm thinking my Dad won't go for that. After the emotional roller coaster Clark sent me on, my Dad is almost as wary about guys as I am." Chloe said, grinning a bit.  
  
  
  
"Your Dad and I have...we've been through a lot, as horribly corny as that sounds. I think I can convince him."  
  
  
  
"Go for it," Chloe shrugged. As long as she got out of Smallville without having to see Clark, she was happy.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Well, Lex, I must say, this is a lot better than listening to oldies with my Dad in that junk yard wannabe car of mine. But, I must know...what did you mean, my Dad and you have been through a lot?"  
  
  
  
"Not even a twister can stop the intrepidness that is the essence of Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
  
  
"Exactly. Spill, Luthor." Chloe demanded.  
  
  
  
"I do believe you have some spilling to do yourself, Sullivan. I go after you go. I like hearing about high school dramas. They make me long for the old days."  
  
  
  
"First of all, how old are you, sixty? Second of all, what old days? Anyone who simply crossed your path at the wrong time of day was probably fired by your Dad, am I right? I know I am. And what happened to 'Clark's an idiot'? I liked that mind set!" Chloe snarked.  
  
  
  
"Just talk, I know you know you want to." Lex replied.  
  
  
  
"Clarkleftmeatthedance."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, this I know. Please continue." Lex said, adjusting the volume in his car so he could hear Chloe.  
  
  
  
"I'm sick and tired of not knowing where I stand with him. I've got too much going on to worry about what Clark thinks about what I'm wearing or what Clark thinks I meant by leaning so close to him, or whatever the case may be," Chloe explained.  
  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
"Don't lie; you know this never happened to you. But anyways, tell me about your twister traumas, so I can pretend to understand."  
  
  
  
"Your Dad is a great man, and mine is another story," Lex started, glancing at Chloe and grinning as he saw her leg bouncing up and down, much like her father's. 


	4. Four

"Clark?!" Chloe cried as she opened the door to her cousin Lois's apartment.  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Clark replied, grinning, as Chloe threw her arms around him.  
  
"Wait, wait! I'm mad at you! And you're supposed to be fawning over Lana, and then breaking my teenage heart by dating her when I'm back in Smallville. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Can I come in?" Clark replied, unalarmed by Chloe's question.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Come on in," Chloe said, a bit too loudly and a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Where's your cousin?" Clark asked.  
  
"I think she went to get groceries. Want something to drink?" Chloe asked, already heading towards the kitchen with Clark following her.  
  
"Water, I guess. Whoa, is this Lois? She's NICE looking!" Clark said, gazing at a picture on the countertop.  
  
"You'll never learn, will you?" Chloe muttered as she fumbled around in the kitchen, trying to find cups.  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Chloe asked, handing Clark his cup and brushing past him as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I...I'm mad at you, Clark. You know I like...liked you, but you didn't think you had to give me your whole heart. You thought you could play half and half forever, I guess. But, newsFLASH! You can't. I need to know where I stand, and I don't want it to be one of those stupid things you say to try to avoid hurting my feelings. I need the truth." Chloe said, looking at Clark dead-on.  
  
"I had...no, I should've known. And I think you're right. I was wrong...what I did was wrong. And you...and I..." Clark was cut off by the front door banging open and a female voice calling out.  
  
"Chloe, Lex is here for you! He brought you flowers! You need..." Lois's face dropped as she entered the living room and noticed Chloe wasn't alone.  
  
"Oh, hi! You must be Clark. I'm Lois, It's nice to meet you...and I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to get some of these groceries in the freezer." Lois said, gently easing herself out of the tense moment between the Smallvillians, silently wishing her cousin luck.  
  
"Lex?" Clark questioned, eyeing the flowers in Lex's hands.  
  
"Clark." Lex replied, noting how close Chloe and Clark were sitting.  
  
"Crap," Chloe said, causing both guys to focus on her. 


	5. Five

"Ok, boys, can you guys sit down? And Clark, don't glare at me. I should be glaring at you. And Lex, don't shoot Clark dirty looks, ok? You guys.I think I have a little bit of explaining to do." Chloe said, forcing each boy into a seat and taking one herself.  
  
"Ok, Clark.I was so upset at you, I have been ever since I left. And Lex was here, and.well, lemme explain." Chloe said, taking a deep breath.  
  
*  
  
"Whatcha writing?" Lex asked as Chloe continued to type furiously on her laptop.  
  
"Not telling," Chloe answered, not even bothering to look up from her screen.  
  
"That's horrible. I drive you a gazillion miles from Smallville and you won't even tell me what you're typing away at like you have six minutes left to live?" Lex sighed, trying to get a better look at Chloe's laptop.  
  
"Fan fiction, ok?"  
  
"Fan fiction?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't even know what it was! And I know I'm such a dork for writing about a stupid TV show."  
  
"Chloe! I read fan fiction."  
  
"You're joking! You're.you're mocking me!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I belong to about five X-Files Yahoo groups."  
  
"Me, too!" Chloe grinned, blushing. "I won't tell if you won't." Chloe said, sticking her pinkie out in the childish manner she never outgrew. Lex studied her pinkie from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Chloe, didn't you stop pinkie swearing right after you fell out of love with Hanson?" Lex grinned, stealing a glance at Chloe.  
  
"Very, very funny. C'mon, I always make everyone pinkie promise me. And if you break the pinkie promise, I break your pinkie, capic?" Chloe said, staring at Lex, daring him too disagree with her.  
  
"Fine, ok, you win." Lex replied, locking his pinkie with hers. "Now, read me some of your fan fiction."  
  
"What? After you made fun of my Hanson loving days? I'm thinking no!" Chloe cried, grinning.  
  
"C'mon, please?" Lex said in a voice so close to a whine it shocked him. "Look at that, now you've got me whining like a member of Hanson. Just read what you have so far, I won't laugh."  
  
"Well, fine. But I'm holding you too that." Chloe relented, knowing she was never going to hear the end of it if she didn't read him something. "The story's called 'Once In A Blue Moon', and.whoa, Lex! Hello! Car, driving, freeway? What are you doing?" Chloe cried as Lex swung off to the side of the road and cut the engine.  
  
"You're.I'm.I think you're the girl of my dreams." Lex sputtered.  
  
"Whoa, back UP! Lex, what on EARTH are you talking about?!" Chloe asked, getting frightened. What did she really KNOW about Lex anyways? What if he had been shooting up the night before, or drank to wake himself up.things her father could have missed when they were 'getting to know one another;.  
  
"You're sugarandspice. I'm another_bald_man." Lex replied hoarsely. Chloe's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Lex, you can't." Chloe didn't have time to finish before Lex lips were on hers.  
  
"I've stopped myself from feeling anything for sugarandspice because I thought she wasn't real. I never thought I'd.but I should have known. I love her like.like I love you." Lex said when he pulled away.  
  
"Lex.stop. You can't.you don't know what you're saying!" Chloe said as a tear dripped down her face.  
  
"Chloe? Don't cry.why are you crying?" Lex asked, instantly becoming compassionate like Chloe had never seen.  
  
"It's what.I've always wanted. I pictured it as Clark though. I just don't.I can't."  
  
*  
  
"Last stop. Everybody out." Lex deadpanned when they reached Lois's apartment.  
  
"Thanks for.everything, Lex." Chloe smiled as she picked up her laptop and went around to the trunk.  
  
"You know I'm not giving up, right?" Lex asked when he joined her to help unload her bags.  
  
"I know.but I just can't."  
  
"For God's sake, I'm not asking you to sleep with me, Chloe!" Lex sneered.  
  
"I know." Chloe sighed as Lex set her last bag on the concrete.  
  
"I'll be back. Say hello to Lois for me." Lex said as he jumped into his car.  
  
"Welcome to Metropolis.where anything can happen." Chloe said witlessly as she started up the stairs to her cousin's apartment building. 


	6. Six

"So Lex hit on you. It's been almost two months; I know he's not just starting to try to woo you. What's with the flowers?" Clark asked when Chloe finished her story.  
  
"I gave him a chance.and I think.he's not you, Clark, but he treats me better than you ever did." Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, you can't.that's not." Clark rambled as his face turned a shade of red.  
  
"Clark, stop. Listen. I'm NOT sleeping with Lex. We're not even 'dating'. We're just friends. But.I'm trying to tell you.that you can't be mad, and you can't say I cheated on you.and you can't break my heart anymore." Chloe replied, setting a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Chloe, it's not like that!" Clark argued.  
  
"Wait, are you ringing Clark?" Lex asked as a shrill sound pierced the air.  
  
"I am." Clark answered, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Whoa, since when did the Kent's spend money on cell phones for their sixteen year old son?" Chloe asked, astonished that Mr. Kent would relent to such a frivolous gift, even if Ms. Kent tried to persuade him.  
  
"They gave it to me as a 'thank you' of sorts, for staying home and helping them on the farm most of the summer. They new how much I wanted to be up here, with you." Clark cut off quickly as the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" His deep voice said into the mouthpiece. "Oh, hey Lana!" He said, his eyes lighting up. "Can I call you back a little later?" He added quickly as he saw Lex shot him a glance. "Bye." Clark said and then hung up.  
  
"Point in case!" Lex growled, furious to see Clark step in his way after everything he'd done to her.  
  
"Clark.this is how it has to be. I love you, and you know I do.but let me go. You had me." Chloe said, shrugged her shoulders. Clark nodded slightly, understanding at last.  
  
*end  
  
Author's note-alas, the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked this so much, it really was one of my favorites to write. Lemme know what you think of this ending, I think it may be a little weak. Thanks again! 


End file.
